


Cerezos en el aire

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: Akira Suzuki decidió documentar el avance de su enfermedad mediante cartas.El destinatario de dichas cartas es, justamente, quien lo enfermó; un hombre llamado Takanori Matsumoto.Fanfics epistolar. Angst.Perteneciente a la actividad The iguano's days del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de The GazettE en Amor Yaoi"
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Cerezos en el aire

Martes 10 de Febrero de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori.

Desde el inicio de nuestras vidas, hasta el final de las mismas, se nos recuerda de forma constante que la muerte es el único final seguro. No importa como vivamos, siempre al final de la larga carretera de la vida, estará ella ahí; así como los faros en las costas indicando el camino seguro para los barcos perdidos en alta mar.

Para algunos la muerte solo el final del viaje, sin dolor, ni angustia. Solo un final; como ese segundo antes del amanecer, oscuro pero con una belleza particular. Para otros, el solo hecho de pensar en aquel final es sofocante, asfixiante como el mismo infierno. Para otros tantos, aquello simplemente, es inevitable, como la venida del otoño seguidilla de un frío y crudo invierno. Otros tantos como yo ni siquiera le dedicamos un pensamiento antes de que esté tan cerca que podemos sentir su respiración justo en nuestra espalda.

Ahora estoy aquí, sintiéndola en mi nuca producto de esta extraña pero mortal enfermedad de la que he tenido conocimiento solo hace cinco días exactos Y recuerdo aquel día como uno de los más fríos de este invierno, pero aún así desperté sintiendo mi cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. Pensé de inmediato en los primeros síntomas de una gripe, así que me levanté de la cama en busca de un té caliente con limón para la garganta que sentía, excesivamente, seca y solo un par de segundos después siento como mi estómago se retuerce y acto seguido vomité. Lo curioso es, que a mis fauces no llegó ningún olor nauseabundo que produzca un segundo vomito, de hecho recuerdo no oler absolutamente nada ni sentir el mal sabor en mi boca y luego lo noté... en el suelo de mi habitación estaban repartidos un montón de pétalos de cerezos, y algunos de rosas, narcisos y manzanillas.

Al verlas ahí sentí como el mundo se retorcía y caía bajo mis pies. Era la jodida confirmación de mis más arraigadas creencias, aquella persona que había amado desde mis quince años simplemente no me amaba a mi. Fue como el despertar de un largo y fantasioso sueño. Y lo odié. Lo odié porque moriría.

El tiempo no perdona Takanori. Y ahora lo sé, porque mientras escribo esto mi garganta se cierra y siento como el aire se obstruye en mis pulmones y algunas espinas rasgar mis antebrazos. La enfermedad avanza tan rápido, tanto, que temo que este año no podré ver como los colores de la primavera se toman Tokio.

Supongo que es en este punto en donde te preguntas porque estoy divagando tanto y dirigiéndote mi carta, bueno, eres tú. Me enamoré de ti cuando tenía quince años y te vi lejanamente en el último asiento del bus. Luego, cuando me hablaste por primera vez supe que estaba perdido.

Yo te amé, Takanori. Te amé hasta que marchaste del pueblo y te seguí hasta aquí y aún así nada que pudiese sentir en mi fuero interno pudo hacer florecer un amor mutuo. Te amé incluso cuando observé el revoltijo de pétalos de diversas flores en el frío piso de mi departamento. Te amé incluso ahora escribiendo estas cartas que documentarán mi lenta y tortuosa muerte. Te amaré incluso en aquel momento donde la enfermedad decida que ya no podemos más.

Sé que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa, desde siempre oí que el amor es un arma de doble filo, y tienen razón. Puede ser muy bonito y hacerte sentir que todo un universo colisiona en tu interior o puede ser tan doloroso te hace sentir que te asfixias de dolor. Así que, Nori, yo no tengo la culpa de enamorarme de ti de forma asfixiante y agonizante y tu no tienes la culpa de... no amarme.

Aunque solo han pasado cinco días, me he acostumbrado a una inquietante velocidad a la idea de vomitar flores en lugar de los restos entremezclados de algún alimento que ingerí con anticipación, no digo que sea mejor ¿sabes? Vomitar flores es... aterrador, casi tan horripilante como alguna de esas pesadillas que te despiertan sudando en medio de la noche. Ya se me está haciendo constumbre, también, aquella sensación de que algo como unas largas y delgadas espinas rasgan lentamente y con paciencia la piel de mis extremidades, inclusive he logrado mantener mis manos lejos de la zona cuando siento aquel ardor, puesto que cuando me rascaba el ardor era infinitamente peor.

He leído que existe una solución, Nori. Pero me aterra. Cada vez que pienso en aquella cirugía que extraería las raíces de mi cuerpo no puedo evitar temblar, no quiero no volver a sentir. Sería como morir de todas formas y aún cuando sé que la muerte está aquí al acecho... no quiero morir. No quiero no volver a despertar, no volver a oír tu risa, no volver a oír tu voz, no volver a soñar, no volver a ver el mar, no volver a ver el amanecer, no volver a enamorarme ¿tal vez?.

¿Que harías tú, Nori? ¿te arriesgarías a perder tus emociones o esperarías pacientemente a que la muerte estire sus huesudas manos dispuesta a llevarte con ella?

No sé que hacer, Takanori. No lo sé. Y el tiempo se me acaba. El tiempo se escurre entre mis dedos justo como el agua del mar al intentar tocarla, el tiempo se va como los barcos se van de los puertos y yo me quedó ahí, en el muelle sin saber como proceder. No quiero morir pero tampoco quiero ser un puto caparazón sin alma, incluso preferiría vivir para siempre con las espinas perforándome los pulmones. Incluso. No puedo más, Nori. Y solo han pasado cinco miserables días ¿como estaré en unos meses más, Nori? ¿retorciéndome en el piso sin poder respirar? ¿o desangrándome internamente porque las raíces crecieron tanto que ahora no me perforarán los pulmones si no cualquier arteria vital que esté por ahí? ¿o estaré vomitando pétalos hasta ahogarme con las mismas? Ni siquiera puedo contemplar otros escenarios, por que me asusta.

Lo siento, Nori. La carta se extendió demasiado y entiendo que pude haberte aburrido, así que daré por finalizada la primera carta. No sé si serán semanales, o mensuales, supongo que todo depende del avance de la enfermedad.

Espero te encuentres de maravilla en cualquier lugar en donde estés.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes, 24 de febrero de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori

En el transcurso de estos veinte días, todo ha seguido igual. Sin embargo, he podido notar que el vomito se produce cada dos o tres horas a lo sumo.

Así que he dedicado mi tiempo a pensar menos en los síntomas y he pensado muchísimo más en la causa. Sí, como supongo te lo estás imaginando, he pensado mucho en ti, en nuestros días de instituto, la banda fallida, la consecuente destrucción de nuestros sueños y las rotas relaciones afectivas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Estabas sentado solo en la último de los asientos y mirabas distraídamente el paisaje noté que llevabas unos auriculares así que toda la valentía que sentía para hablarte se esfumó, y solo te observé hasta que me senté en uno de los asientos cercanos al tuyo y lo admito, no pude dejar de mirarte hasta el fin del recorrido. Fue relamente difícil sacarte de mi mente por el resto del día, transcurrieron tres semanas hasta que te volví a ver, fue un día ventoso y frío a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en pleno mayo, recuerdo que Kouyou estaba emocionado porque me presentaría a su nuevo vecino –o relativamente nuevo, la verdad decía que habías llegado a su vecindario alrededor de tres meses antes pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarte– cuando descubrí que eras tú mi pulso se aceleró, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón iba tan rápido que le supliqué mudamente que no me delatara. Supongo que no lo notaste, tu estabas distraído escribiendo una de las que un par de meses después serían parte de nuestro acotado repertorio, cuando elevaste la vista sentí que el mundo se detenía... tus ojos eran preciosos, aún cuando eran ridículamente cafés y con algunas leves y casi imperceptibles manchas negras alrededor de la pupila, y joder cuando hablaste sentí que millones de asteroides colisionaban en mi interior. Y así me perdí, llevando casi diecinueve años enamorado de ti.

También he rememorado constantemente aquellos días en los que nos sentábamos en las áreas verdes de la escuela y Yuta junto a Yuu solían ayudarnos a mejorar nuestras calificaciones. Nunca imaginé que llegaría el desastre a nuestras vidas ni mucho menos que sería unos pocos años después de graduarnos, ¿has mantenido algún contacto con ellos? Yo solo con Shima de vez en cuando. No sé si Yuu o Yuta siguen juntos o si al final, aquella pequeña discusión logró separarlos por completo, espero que no. Ellos eran la pareja más sana y bonita que conocía.

Recuerdo la banda y lo poco que nos duró. ¿cuanto fue? ¿dos? o ¿tres años? Sin tratar de alardear creo que éramos una buena banda, supongo que el fracaso se debió a nuestra falta de madurez y la poca fuerza que teníamos para enfrentar nuestros problemas y la maldito orgullo que nos tenía peleados al menos unas semanas hasta que olvidabamos por completo la razón por la que nos distanciabamos.

Nunca supe que nos pasó. A veces creo que fue la vida con sus constantes vueltas y desafíos, otras que fuimos simplemente nosotros diciendo basta. Me gustaría pensar que solo fue la vida.

Espero poder verte una última vez antes de morir, Nori. Mientras tanto hasta la próxima carta.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes 03 de marzo de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori

Han pasado siete días más. Ya casi va un mes completo en que llevo lidiando con esta maldita enfermedad, últimamente tengo fiebres muy altas, y ya no solo son flores las que salen de mi sistema ahora también hay sangre, no es mucha, pero ahí está recordándome que no me queda mucho tiempo recordándome que aquella ajena respiración que siento a mis espaldas es la muerte esperando llevarme.

Otro de los grandes avances de esto, es que, mis antebrazos están llenos de largas, gruesas y rojizas líneas que supongo son heridas producidas por esas espinas o ramas que quieren salir a la superficie y duele tanto como duelen quemaduras, como duelen las partidas, como duelen los días en que el sol se niega a alumbrar, duelen como duele abrazarte a tus rodillas en las noches más oscuras, como duele vivir. Ahora las he mirado de reojo mientras sostengo la pluma y, puedo ver como un pequeño hilillo de sangre recorre la zona. Tengo que insistir, Takanori. Me queda muy poco.

He tenido que dejar la escritura por unos momentos si no quería manchar el papel con el líquido que escurría desde mis hombros hasta mis manos, mientras limpiaba la sangre pude notar -espero que sea mi imaginación-, como algo café que se abría paso entre los ligamentos que se veían ligeramente.

Creo que no podré mandarte más de una decena de cartas Nori porque tengo el presentimiento que más allá de un mes de vida no me queda.

Lo siento. Esperaba poder contarte mucho más de vida, quizás mantenernos en contacto y... quién sabe reunirnos regularmente. Supongo que no todo lo que queremos se puede hacer realidad.

Hasta pronto.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes 17 de marzo de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde el día en que se declaró mi enfermedad. Y no sé cuánto más soportaré.

Hace un par de días me visitó Takashima y fue como si el cielo se abriera, o como si hubiese un derrumbe justo debajo de mis pies. Recuerdo verlo allí parado a un lado de mi en mi salón con su rostro formado en una expresión de horror, cuando reaccionó me estrechó entre sus brazos y lloró. Sus lágrimas mojaron mi camiseta, sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza en mi torso como si estuviera rogando internamente que el momento durara para siempre y yo también quise que durara por siempre. No estoy listo para morir, Nori, no creo estar listo para dejar atrás la vida. Vida que ha sido difícil no puedo mentir, pero también fue maravillosa.

Tengo miedo por él, también. Sé que el _Hanahaki_ no es una enfermedad contagiosa, sin embargo, me aterra que el lo padezca.

Me dijo que me amaba, Nori. Dijo que no quería verme morir porque él estaba enamorado de mi, y que ahora sabe que no es correspondido.

No quiero que el muera también, le queda tanto por explorar. Él nunca ha salido de país y su sueño es ese justamente, conocer otras culturas y aprender otros idiomas, ama Inglaterra y su cultura y quiere conocerla. No quiero ser yo quién le destroce los sueños y los desmorone solo porque no pude corresponder sus sentimientos.

Esperaba poder escribir una carta más larga, pero estoy teniendo un ataque de tos tan fuerte que no me gustaría teñir el papel de rojo.

Hasta la próxima, Nori.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes 24 de marzo de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori

Desde que Shima se enteró de mi condición ha venido a tomar el té conmigo todos los días sin falta. Cuando las fiebres me mantienen en cama él se queda a un lado de mi, cuando los ataques de tos son muy fuertes el se queda a limpiar los pétalos que terminan repartidos por todo mi departamento.

Me hubiese gustado enamorarme de él, ¿sabes? Hubiésemos podido funcionar, teníamos todo, pero hacía falta algo tan esencial como el amor.

Él está en el otro cuarto ahora, seguramente está haciendo de comer. Estos últimos dos días han sido bastante dolorosos, Taka, la velocidad con la que la enfermedad me consume, es tan alta que ahora sí que creo que sería un milagro si vivo más de un mes.

Me cuesta respirar, de vez en cuando el aire no llega a mis pulmones. A veces creo que moriré sofocado. Ahora, incluso, los pétalos que expulso no vienen acompañados de sangre sino que, están teñidos de la misma. ¿recuerdas que en una de mis cartas anteriores mencioné que en mis antebrazos parecía que había algo que intentaba salir? Salió. Y parezco un puto árbol hechando raíces. Tengo en ambos antebrazos un par de ramas en las que claramente se puede ver el botón de un cerezo, a veces me pregunto cuando tardará en florecer y si su crecimiento dolerá tanto como duelen las raíces en mis pulmones.

Dejaré la carta hasta aquí, ya que escucho como Takashima se acerca y no me gustaría que supiera que le escribo cartas a la persona que me enfermó.

Hasta la próxima, Nori.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes 07 de abril de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori

Seguramente esta carta sea la última, aunque espero que no. Estas últimas dos semanas he pensado mucho en Yuu, en Yuta y la banda de garaje que nunca llegó a un escenario.

Recuerdo la última fiesta y la última vez que te vi.

Fue en verano. Inclusive con Yuu nos habíamos ido al bar cuando el sol aún alumbraba él en medio de un montón de tragos me contó que estaba seguro que tú tenías un fuerte enamoramiento por Takashima. Él estaba medio ebrio así que no consideré sus palabras como una verdad absoluta pero dolieron de todas formas. Recuerdo también, cuando un poco más ebrio dijo que no estaba seguro de continuar siendo pareja de Yuta porque era su primer novio y él quería conocer a más personas y quizás acostarse con unas cuantas más, aquello me impactó como un asteroide imparta en la tierra, esos dos casi nunca estaban separados, jamás peleaban, ni se celaban y a mi juicio siempre habían sido una pareja preciosa. Yuu luego rió desestimando la información entregada anteriormente y dice tajante que él no dejará a Yuta, que debía exteriorizar aquellos sentimientos para saber que en voz alta sonaban aún más absurdos que en su cabeza. Cinco minutos después llegó Yuta y Yuu estaba distante con el vaso apretado seguramente pensando en lo que había dicho.

Luego llegaste tú. Junto a Takashima, me dediqué a observarte tratando de encontrar alguna señal que me demostrase que lo que decía Yuu era cierto. No la encontré. O no quise encontrarla aún cuando la buscaba con insistencia.

Tiempo después los cinco estábamos ebrios, Yuta peleó con Yuu ambos se veían decaídos pero allí seguían. Recuerdo la pista, recuerdo el baile y recuerdo el beso, Nori. Nuestro primer y único beso. Recuerdo tu cara de horror después y el crujir de mi corazón en sus paredes. No me querías pero en un momento pensé en que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión. Claramente no lo hize.

Te fuiste después de aquel suceso. Murmuraste que no podías, que no era correcto y que fue una estupidez inducida por el alcohol. Te dejé ir, pero le pedí a Takashima que te acompañase a tu casa. Era de noche y tu estabas en el último punto entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, me preocupaba que algo te pasara.

Luego de aquel día no te volví a ver. Las peleas entre los restantes aumentaron cada día con cada uno hechándole la culpa al otro por tu falta, el rencor nos pasó la cuenta y un día ninguno se habló más.

Solo unos días después Takashima me informó que Yuta y Yuu habían terminado su relación. El mundo se me cayó encima y la relación ni siquiera era mía, le pregunté a Yuu porque y solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que sería por un tiempo, que eran momentos difíciles y necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Fue Yuta quién, después de unos meses, me dijo sobre tu paradero. Nunca supe como dio contigo, pero en aquel momento no me importó, yo quería verte y poner en marcha mi plan de conquista.

Sin embargo jamás te encontré. Estuve meses buscándote en esta gran ciudad, y cuando di todo por pérdido... ahí estabas cantando en la calle, pidiendo algunas monedas. Te veías igual de impresionante que siempre, Nori. Aún allí sentado en la acera con unas ropas enormes y rasgadas, con el cabello aún más largo que antes.

Hablamos solo un poco, tomamos unas cervezas y tu trato fue distante, me diste tu dirección (la misma a la que envio estas letras) y dijiste que no era la gran cosa que apenas podías mantener el piso pero algo podías hacer.

De aquello han pasado años, Nori. Nos vimos un par de veces más pero tu nunca diste indicios de sentirte cómodo en mi presencia así que dejé de insistir.

Creo que me extendí muchísimo rememorando un pasado en común que tal vez ya sabes de memoria pero no podía guardarme ese sentimiento de culpa que me aconcoja cada vez que recuerdo aquella fiesta.

Si te lo preguntas la enfermedad sigue igual. Mi pecho duele, me cuesta mover los brazos y sigo vomitando flores.

Espero que haya una próxima carta, Nori.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes 14 de abril de 2015.  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori

Esta vez solo dejé pasar una semana entre una carta y otra. Takashima sigue viniendo a diario y mi enfermedad, empeoró al punto en el que me mantiene en cama gran parte del día.

Cada vez que respiro siento un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Hubo una ocasión específica en la que tube que afirmarme de algún mueble para poder regular, aunque sea un poco mi respiración, y caí, terminando por retorcerme en el piso de dolor y vomitando pétalos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya no lo soporto, Nori. Hasta respirar es dificultoso. No quiero morir pero a veces, prefrtiría morir antes que seguir sintiendo los pinchasos de las espinas en mi toráx, ya casi no puedo mover mis brazos por que los cerezos están floreciendo y duele demasiado.

Desde el momento en el que mover mis brazos se volvió casi una tortura, Takashima sugirió mantenerme en cama. Así que aquí estoy escribiendo esta carta mientras muerdo mis labios para no gritar de dolor.

No puedo extenderme demasiado, Nori. Ya sabes... el dolor me está matando, literalmente.

Hasta la próxima, Takanori

  
.

..

Martes 28 de abril de 2015  
Tokio, Japón.

  
Takanori

Ya casi no tengo fuerzas, así que, creo que está será -muy probablemente- la última carta que escriba.

Takashima durante la semana me sugirió la cirugía. Creo que voy tomarla, Nori. De cualquier forma moriré, lo sé, sé que morir es parte del ciclo pero no estoy preparado aún para entregarme a la muerte como si fuese una vieja conocida. No puedo ver la paz en el asunto, no aún.

Estoy asustado, Nori. Bah, que digo, estoy aterrado. Siento como si el mundo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos, no sé que hacer ni siquiera puedo abrazarme a mis rodillas mientras pienso en la solución de toda esta mierda, porque mis brazos ya casi no se pueden mover.

Hasta pronto, Takanori.  
Siento la poca extensión de esta carta pero no puedo más. Ya no.

Akira Suzuki

...

Martes 05 de mayo de 2015  
Tokio, Japón.

Takanori.

Ahora sí que sí, esta será mi última carta.

La enfermedad ya me consumió, Nori. Presiento que hoy la muerte me tomará con sus huesudas manos. No pude tomar la cirugía, no quise deshacerme de este sentimiento aún cuando me quemó.

Gracias Takanori por darme muchos buenos recuerdos y aún guardo en mi corazón el recuerdo de aquel torpe inexperto y alcoholizado beso.

Te amé hasta el último segundo de mi vida, Takanori. Y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo en mil vidas más.

Akira Suzuki

...

— ¿Es usted Takanori Matsumoto? —pregunta un oficial alto, con el pelo rubio y corto hasta la nuca.

El asiente sin entender porque la policia se encuentra fuera de su piso, incluso intenta rememorar si había cometido alguna infracción en esas putas zonas con cámara y, por mucho que lo intenta no logra recordar si estacionó mal, si se pasó alguna luz o fue grosero con alguien.

—Esto es para usted— dice el oficial emtregándole un montón de papeles que tienen escrito su nombre, al darles una segunda mirada puede notar que la letra le es levemente conocida, pero sigue sin recordar el lugar en dónde la había visto antes. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Takanori decidió ayudar—. Encontramos esto hace unos días en el departamento del fallecido, Akira Suzuki, en las cartas el da esta dirección.

Oh, Akira.

— ¿Fallecido? ¿Fue suicidio? —pregunta Takanori sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba.

El oficial niega.

—El murió ahogado en un vomito de flores, al parecer padecía de Hanahaki y al final la enfermedad le ganó la batalla.

—Entiendo— dice el hombre más bajo dándole un asentimiento al oficial—. Gracias por todo, oficial. Que tenga un buen día.

Cuando cierra la puerta, Takanori suspira. Busca el tacho de basura y tira el montón de cartas sin abrirlas. No quiere saber nada de la muerte de Akira y que implicancia tiene él en el asunto.

Lo sospechaba, pero no quería confirmarlo. Así que da una leve disculpa al cielo y con un pinchazo en su corazón intenta olvidar todo el asunto. 


End file.
